ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Foreign Box Office: 'iCarly: The Sequel' Reaches $150 Million Worldwide in Second Weekend
='"iCarly: The Movie" sequel moved up 20 percent from last weekend earning $44.1 million after expanding to now 35 foreign markets, which is now up to $150 million worldwide; "The Dark Knight Rises" still No. 1 overseas while "Total Recall" debuts lightly in Asia.'= Paramount Pictures International's iCarly: The Sequel managed to revived the No. 2 spot at the overseas chart earning $44.1 million from now 35 offshore markets, bringing its overseas total to $92.2 million. The iCarly: The Movie sequel moved up 20 percent from last week's $41.8 million. This includes strong openings from foreign markets including Germany, Australia, Norway, France and Peru. Worldwide, the film cracked the milestone by reaching the $150 million mark worldwide with a total of $150.7 million, follow by the $58.5 million which came from North America after two weeks of release. The Dark Knight Rises remained No. 1 for three consective weeks with $67 million drawn from 58 offshore markets, and hoisting its overseas gross total to $378.4 million. Falling 47 percent from last week, Warner Bros. said Dark Knight Rises overall is tracking 31% ahead of the comparable foreign total registered by its franchise predecessor, 2008’s The Dark Knight, “at the same point in release if comparing” exchange rates applicable four years ago. Rises continues to rack up impressive weekend numbers in the U.K. ($6.75 million in third round for a market cume of $63.9 million) and in France ($6.1 million, cume $20.5 million). Also, in Mexico ($5.5 million, cume $20.8 million), Germany $5.3 million, cume $20.8 million) and in South Korea ($5.3 million, cume $35.8 million). Buoyed by excellent China results, the weekend’s No. 3 title, 20th Century Fox’s Ice Age: Continental Drift, collected $32.8 million overall from 13,678 venues in 62 territories, pushing its substantial offshore total to $587 million. China contributed $11.1 million in the second round at 3,500 spots, elevating the market cume to $41.7 million. The Blue Sky Studio’s sequel is the fourth title in the increasingly remunerative computer animation franchise that has grossed $1.918 billion worldwide over the last 10 years. The biggest foreign grosser of the series is 2009’s Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, which accumulated $693.9 (worldwide, $887.1 million). New to the foreign circuit this round was Sony’s Total Recall, costarring Colin Farrell, Kate Beckinsale and Jessica Biel, which opened at 1,170 locations in a dozen markets mostly in Asia. Weekend take for the action sci-fi thriller, updating the 1990 Carolco Pictures original starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, totaled $6.2 million with Taiwan ($1.25 million at 150 spots) and Malaysia ($1 million at 130 sites) delivering the biggest grosses. Also making its overseas debut was Universal’s release of Laika Ent.’s Paranorman, an animation fantasy about a young boy who converses with dead people. Its Mexico introduction generated $2.3 million at 531 locations, sufficient for a No. 2 market ranking. The weekend’s No. 4, Universal’s Ted, registered its strongest stanza yet on the foreign circuit, collecting $32 million on the weekend at 2,380 screens in 20 territories, half of which were new. Director Seth MacFarlane’s comedy-fantasy starring Mark Wahlberg has grossed a total of $77.3 million overseas so far with playdates in 38 markets still ahead. Ted premiered No. 1 in the U.K. (a strong $14.3 million registered at 508 sites), Germany ($7.4 million at 449 sites), Russia ($5.5 million at 630 situations, biggest market opening for a Hollywood studio comedy) and in Austria ($1.5 million at 76 sites for a per-screen average of nearly $20,000). Finishing in the fourth spot was the Pixar animation title, Brave, distributed by Disney. Weekend drew $16.5 million from 31 territories, which Disney said was about 56% of the film’s projected market. Brave has grossed $118 million on the foreign circuit thus far, $341.3 million worldwide. Flying past the $300 million foreign gross mark ($312 million) after nine weeks on the foreign circuit was DreamWorks Animation’s Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted. It ranked No. 5 on the weekend. Weekend action came to $15.8 million drawn from 2,745 locations in 44 countries with a Japan opening contributing $4.5 million over five days at 302 sites, enough for a No. 2 market ranking. Distributor Paramount said Madagascar 3’s Japan results top those of 2008’s Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa by 72%. Continuing to be the dominant No. 1 attraction in South Korea was Showbox’s release of The Thieves, which collected a muscular $15 million in its second round at 1,092 locations. Market cume for director Choi Dong-hoon’s crime thriller about a robbery gang on the lam in Macao was lifted to an estimated $39 million. Lionsgate’s release of Summit Entertainment’s Step Up Revolution opened at 10 fresh markets, and collected $7.9 million on the weekend overall from 20 territories. Biggest new market was Australia were the opening round at some 200 locations generated an estimated $1.4 million. The latest title in the dance-drama series costarring Kathryn McCormick and Ryan Guzman has grossed a total of 17.5 million offshore and $40.6 million worldwide. Since opening overseas on June 27, Sony’s The Amazing Spider-Man has grossed a total of $427.1 million. Latest weekend at 6,660 venues in 78 markets came up with $6.1 million. Biggest offshore title of the blockbuster series is 2007’s Spider-Man 3, which tallied a total of $554.3 million in total foreign box office. Fox’s scifi/action outing Prometheus raised its foreign cume to $185 million thanks to a $4.6 million weekend at 949 sites in three markets. Same distributor’s Diary of a Wimpy Kid made its debut in five markets, taking in $2.8 million from 693 locations. Lastest Wimpy Kid sequel bagged $2.7 million in the U.K. at 568 spots, enough for a No. 3 market ranking. Also grossing an estimated $2.8 million was Universal’s Dr. Seuss’ The Lorax, which played at 3,450 playdates in 11 territories. Foreign total for Universal’s 3D animation adapted from the classic children’s book comes to $117.7 million. Lionsgate’s release of Magic Mike, director Steven Soderbergh’s comedy-drama about male strippers costarring Channing Tatum and Matthew McConaughey, grabbed the No. 8 spot in the U.K., grossing an estimated $860,000 in its fourth round, nudging the market cume to $18.7 million. Other international cumes: Universal’s Snow White and the Huntsmen, $234.9 million; Fox’s Stefan Vs. Kramer, $2.2 million opening in Chile only; Gaumont’s Les Kaira, $6.3 million over four rounds in France only; Paramount’s The Dictator, $108 million; Pathe’s Un Bonheur N’Arrive Jamais Seul, $11.4 million in six rounds in France only; Universal’s What To Expect When You’re Expecting, $3.4 million in Universal territories only; and Paramount’s Katy Perry: Part of Me, $5.9 million. Category:Blog posts